The Devil's Advocate
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: Sequel to Initiation: Life gets more complicated upon joining Trestine Academy's most sought after fraternity. The parties, the booze, and sneaking out exam papers to pass the school's ridiculous standards. Think College life is fun? Think again. AU, yaoi, College life, Smut and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note= so you came here for the drama? The romance? The ANGST? Then get the hell outta here!**

**I wrote this mindfuck in an attempt to bring back some spark in me. I did promise a sequel right? Trust me, I didn't expect this piece of err~ either.**

**Warning: mature content, parental guidance is advised. (as if your parents will let you read yaoi!). AU, Random, OOC**

**Disclaimer: I'm so poor I don't even have imagination!**

* * *

"Hello, demons." Claude Faustus smirked and wrapped an arm around K.A.G.'s co-founder, Sebastian Michaelis. They sat side by side on the couch, both crimson and hold fixed upon the members of the elite fraternity who sat on the floor in respect. Among the small crowd, a pair of amethyst eyes roamed across the room in search of the main reason why they took time off just to attend the assembly.

"Did they survived with sanity intact?" He whispered his concern to Pluto, who shook his silver-haired head in ignorance.

"Who knows?" the other art student trained his red pupils on Sebastian, trying to read what his dear cousin had actually done to the new recruits.

"Yesterday, two, lovely freshmen from the business department took the challenge to be initiated as proof that they have the passion and drive to take their place amongst us -"

"And it proved to be a very '**successful and satisfying**' experience for us." Sebastian cut off Claude's long and boring speech with a snarky comment. Some members chuckled at the statement, knowing all too well how the two devils torture freshmen.

A rustle from the blankets nearby caught every members' attention to the circular bed at the far side of the room. A blond head popped out, still yawning and stretching before his lay dropped and aquamarine eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ciel! Up! Wake the hell up!" Alois frantically shook the sleeping beauty beside him. Waking up sore and naked was one thing, but an audience to boot is too much. He needs someone to share his misery, and Ciel is the perfect victim.

"The fuck! Can't you tell? I'm dreaming of unicorns and rainbows before you freaking disturbed my moment!" a sapphire orbs looked at him with loathing as the taller teen tried to slap him to consciousness.

"I'm afraid the gay horses and the rainbows will have to wait till bedtime." The deep, sexy voice did the trick. Ciel sat up, with orbs as wide as saucers as his vision switched from the bimbo, to the two perverts, to the small group of people looking at him like he's an animal in the zoo.

I feel naked... He thought, before realization strikes. Yep, he's literally naked beneath the black sheets stained with a horrible white substance that he dreaded to see.

"Rise and shine, midgets!" The one with ruby pupils winked at him and bit his lips, before turning his attention to the topaz-eyed demon beside him. "I must say, you look damn fine today, am I right, Claude?"

"Ravishing." He ran a hand through his coal black wavy locks, admiring the hickeys that designed both pale, slender bodies into polka dots.

"W-wait! Why, in Lucifer's name am I naked?" bluenette was on the verge of hyperventilating, and not even his underwear was in sight.

"Why, indeed?" Claude feigned shock and pouted at his friend. "I mean, you came here last night, we offered you a room, and the next thing we knew, the place was resonating with screams that sounded like this.~"

"Ahhh! ohh... nngh! Shit! HARDER!" Sebastian reenacted the event with a high pitched voice that earned a laugh from the public. Even Alois burst out a giggle, rewarded with a slap courtesy of Ciel.

"I mean, it was crazy! Claude here was blushing like a virgin and I was scarred for life!" The male continued his tale while Ciel squinted and racked his brains out trying to remember what happened. "I honestly thought this place was haunted by horny ghosts-"

"Cut the shit." Ciel glared at the leaders coldly. "You fucking raped me. I remember now. You drugged and screwed me till I passed out." He pointed an accusing finger at Claude, who smirked even more.

"Rape is such a strong word, Ciel." the creep moved his lips slowly, removed his specs and looked at him eye to eye. "I just used aphrodisiacs -"

"That was ecstasy, Claude baby." Sebastian corrected.

"Minor details, heart. So, you're going to sue me for your virginity?" that was clearly an insult. After all, being a virgin in college is hardly a bragging right.

_Douche_.

"Or quit K.A.G. even if you already passed the Initiation?" Sebastian sighed, eyes looking up as if he was dreaming. "So sad. And last night was a fairy tale too."

"Did you just quote Taylor Swift, supremo?" a blonde make wearing red hair clips cut off the daydream the ravenette was enjoying. "That's so gay."

"You're gay, Finny. Stay outta my life. At least it's not Kesha."

"So, decide, Sweetheart." Claude walked towards the bed like a predator before leaning inches away from his face. Those golden orbs looked more intimidating under bright lights. The bluenette gulped audibly as a drop of sweat trailed across his forehead. "Are you one of us? I mean, you made it this far. The worst part's over and done with."

"Please, Ciel." Alois joined forces with Claude. "Don't leave me here." The pink lips mouthed. Just like any other day, the younger teen was convinced.

_This couldn't get any worse_. He assured himself silently. "Yeah, whatever."

"Great!" Sebastian snapped his fingers and raised a goblet of champagne. "Bring out the goods and let's rock this chapter down."

* * *

Monday morning came. A certain naked teen dragged his legs to the comfort room of his trashy apartment, with a pounding headache ravaging his consciousness. Half-asleep, he switched the shower on, only to be fully roused by a wild splash of cold water hitting his form with vigor.

_Fuck_. Ciel grabbed his milk liquid soap and quickly cleaned his body, bubbles joining the aqua in a playful medley. The morning wood shrank shyly, but was unnoticed by him as he ran to his closet with only a towel.

The maroon and cream uniform was slipped on and the blue backpack was carelessly placed on his shoulders, and with one last look, he deemed himself presentable before running towards the door.

* * *

"Finally!" Alois rolled his eyes and waved at him. The red sports car was parked by his door, and with grace, he managed to fit himself inside.

"Morning biatch." Bard raised a hand in greeting and received a pat on the shoulder as acknowledgement. The male had a rusty blonde hair and a masculine appeal, with a stick of Marlboro always tucked on his lips. He is a sophomore at Culinary arts in Trestine Academy. "Finny's been worried you're still sick from the party last night."

Finny nodded frantically before adjusting his hair clips in front of the rearview mirror. "You should lay off on the Scotch Blue, cupcake. Next time just drink beer."

"Studied for your midterm yet baby?" Ciel leaned closer to the aspiring biology freshman, smirking when the wide eyes blinked in panic.

"Shit. Let's drop by Claude's building! "

"Ohh, someone's been slacking off."

Alois laughed as the car pulled over to the 5-story building. The four boys exited the car, before rushing straight to the elevator to see their Dictator.

They reached their destination, a room marked with a number 32 and adorned with stained glass windows and a sliding door. Ciel's hand reached out and opened it, only to be graced with:

"I told you, Ms. Brighton, I'm not interested-"

Ciel's algebra teacher, a brown-haired middle-aged woman wearing staff's uniform was leaning in awkward seduction towards Claude, not minding the frat leader's annoyed face as he scrunched his nose in disgust.

_Hell, yeah. Blackmail material. _The woman looked up to them and blushed an ugly shade of red, before mumbling an apology and running to the exit. With a sigh of relief, Claude gestured them to lock the door and take a sit on his couch, which the students gladly took.

"So, Dictator-"

"That's Chairman Faustus in here, Mr. Phantomhive." he sternly insisted. He is Trestine Academy's chairman, and major stock holder. A proud man despite the young age of 24. His status is enough to demand respect to the faculty and staff of the prestigious school, but by some dumb luck, the poor chairman was constantly hit on by professors and even by his business partners. Apparently, they can't understand what 'gay and taken' means.

"Alrighty, chairman. Can we please borrow a copy of our exams? Our frat leader was a bitch yesterday and insisted on us staying overnight to snort coke instead of reviewing." Alois waved a hand casually as if he's just asking for candies. The black haired male face palmed, slightly smirking at the memory.

"Yeah, sure. Next time, tell your Dictator to be responsible and send the kids home before curfew." He pulled a bunch of folders from his rosewood table and handed it to Bard. "Spread the word discreetly to the devils. If this leaked out to the outsiders, you know what I'll do." the yellow pupils narrowed dangerously, making the future chef shudder.

"Now, outta my sight."

* * *

Ciel sauntered alone at the school cafeteria, bumping at the army of college students in process. Time to time, he would slip a folded piece of paper to some people. Eyes would meet in secret acknowledgement, and he felt his ego boost in process. They know him all to well, Ciel Phantomhive, academy's number one freshman, and K.A.G's slickest member. His hands are fast and very discreet, making him very useful in handing out messages, or in this case, examination answers from their fierce Dictator.

After 30 minutes of running around, he earned his break and made his way to their table. In the outside college setting, it will be classified as the 'weirdos' place. They couldn't be more wrong.

It's the meeting place of K.A.G.'s officials.

"So, now that you're all here, let's get to the matter at hand." his best friend leaned lazily at the table, reaching out to steal a piece of cookie from Drocell's plate. "It's about the nerds. You know, Spears of the Business department and company."

"What about them?" Pluto, Sebastian's younger cousin and Alois' classmate swatted away the blonde's hand from his chips while watching the said group from the corners of his eyes. All six of them crowded on the table. Drocell, Alois, Finny, Barď, Ciel and himself. It was a rule that the maximum grouping of the members is 6, to avoid suspicion from the other frats. K.A.G. or Devil's Advocate as they prefer to be called, is a fraternity known for being discreet and dangerous, and they couldn't be more correct.

"Like, they totally suspect us cheating. So, yeah... I bet they're just jealous 'coz we're better than them. I can't believe like, they so think that Khel Mandrake is one of us."

"Khel?" Barď raised a brow at the image of the short, fat and flat-nosed male with scattered pimples all over his face.

"I know, right? I mean the number one requirement of the Spider is great looks. There is no effin' way he'll be allowed to join."

"That's 'coz Mandrake is smart. You know how they hate competition." Barď yawned.

"Too bad, Ciel and Aleister is on our side." Ciel cringed at being compared to the perverted med student. _Sure, the guy is smart, but really?_

"Then, what else, gossip biatch?" the bluenette rolled his eyes.

"Then, there's this party at Ash's place this Friday, and guess who's having an orgy?"

Every one looked up wide-eyed at the mention of the Angelus frat leader. Sebastian's number one enemy at everything.

With a smirk, Alois was sure he got everyone's attention. "Did I mention that it's an open party?"

_Oh yeah_... Ciel bit his lips as he scanned his brothers' face one by one. _Friday's gonna be a one hell of a party. _

* * *

**_Do me a big favor and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Filler-ish chappy to explain how things work and how they interact with each other. Next chapter, still undecided on how am I going to fill it out. One thing's for sure****_: Lemon on the way_****!**

**Warning: gay people and drugs, both stuff I never tried but I like writing about. Had a problem with both? Then bye bye**!

* * *

"Say what?"

"I said, there's going to be a party at Ash's place," the blonde gossip king rolled the icy orbs and opted to try to steal Ciel's Hershey's instead of looking at the crimson pupils of their rather slow supremo. Seriously, being at the top of the class, you'd think the aspiring lawyer is so sharp. Yet, he tend to always space out.

Or maybe he's just too busy ogling at his best friend's exposed flesh. Oh, well. His loyalty is on their Dictator's side anyway.

"Pass me the fucking liquor and lemme think for a while, Marilyn," the handsome frat leader took a long drag at his 'tea leaves' (just marijuana wrapped in cigarette form, manufactured by his good ol' friend, Lau).

More or less, they'll get into a frat riot during the said party, but dissing his best enemy is just so tempting. Marilyn Monroe(just really Alois in his gay shorts) begrudgingly handed him the bottle of tequila and the shot glass. The young male looked at him with a raised eye brow, as if calculating the possibilities of him allowing the frat members to attend.

Sure, the gathering was planned and hosted by the stupid Angelus Fraternity(sounds like a bible study group, the ravenette huffed), but free coke and beer is still free. His party animals could use the new surroundings and perhaps, even learn a little more of the equally secretive group.

"If the Creepy Spider agrees, then it's all good." he lounged at the ever famous leather couch (no one is allowed to have sex on it except him and Claude). "Really don't know if he'll agree though, you know how tight that ass is."

"Wouldn't know. We're not the ones fucking him," kitty cat grumbled. The comment earned a well deserved leer from Sebastian. _Always the sarcastic one, aren't you, Phantomhive?_

"Where are the rest of the demons, Sebastian?" Claude entered their torture chamber, suit and tie still in place. The younger leader stood up and met him, greeting him with a lip lock. Tongues explored each others cavern slowly, not minding the two newbies who were observing them with drug hazy eyes.

"You tasted like marijuana, jeez Sebastian," the yellow-eyed male frowned and pushed him to the couch.

"Glad to seen you too, Claude. And BTW, the other biatches are happily beating the crap out of a homophobe soccer jocky who insulted Soma and Agni's love life. I'm so proud," he wiped an imaginary tear and grinned.

The exhausted Dictator nodded solemnly before slumping beside him. Ciel handed him a bottle of Heineken and a bag of Lays, before Sebastian reached out and petted the blue locks like a domesticated cat.

"Good, let the devils teach that asshole. Tell 'em to report after their business, Ciel," he tossed his Samsung Galaxy S3 at the freshman, who exited the room to make the call.

"So, my little chatterbox, what's the latest shit?"

Alois leaned to his touch and set his head to his right knee. The supremo glared at him discreetly, while envisioning 'Marilyn's death' in his mind, him as the murderer and a fork as a weapon.

_Touchy slut._

"Well, Ash's going to have a party open for all Trestine's students. The usual hippy styled gathering, with drugs, orgy and discussion of world peace. Rumor has it that it will serve as a way to gather more members for Angelus," the statement was punctuated with a flirty wink, which fueled the burning irritation in him. The bimbo deliberately left out that 'rumor' part to piss him off.

"Perfect. We're going, then. After all, only the lower ranked demons are identified as K.A.G.'s members."

"About that," Ciel reappeared and handed the mobile phone to the spider. "Why do we have higher ranks than the seniors? I mean, isn't it unfair? They've been in K.A.G. since, I don't know, forever?"

Sebastian placed a leg on his 'brother's' thighs and snuggled his nose at the crook of the warm and milky neck, trying to control his swirling perception of the world. Colors blended like a marble cake to him, and it made him feel oh-so gooey. As expected of Lau's stuff, the law student with high tolerance was slowly crumbling to the hallucinogen. "Who initiated you? The both of us, right? That means we have our eye on you. The other members are just for show." To Sebastian's credit, he can still speak straight.

"Aren't we special?" Alois mumbled cynically. He watched the clingy supremo hang at the Dictator's neck, slightly jealous at how Claude hugged the male with equal possessiveness. His back now came in flat contact with the carpeted floor, uninterested at everything else. His attention was focused instead at the glassy chandelier that hangs maladroit at the ceiling.

"Looks, brains and potential. That's how we choose our officials. That means you both fall under the category." Claude explained to the bluenette, all along trying not to react at the slick muscle licking his ear seductively. Running fingers through the soft, straight locks, much more obedient than his own, he trained his gaze straight into the inquisitive sapphire eyes.

"The other members can't question it, though. After all, the perks of knowing the contents of the questionnaires is too much of an opportunity to let it pass by. But the reason why we founded this brotherhood in the first place is to spread influence in the business world."

"Sounds like we've joined the mafia or something." Ciel frowned and grabbed a red silk pillow to sit on. Claude laughed and cocked his head to the side.

"Nah, to be more accurate, you joined a syndicate in the making."

"So the party!" Alois rolled and whined on the floor, vaguely irritateď in being ignored.

"I said we'll come, right? Stop acting like a child." the sober male sternly reprimanded him. The blonde was ineffectively cleaning his carpet, using his body as a scrub. It's not helping his mood to have his currently drugged boyfriend clung to him like a grapevine. He feels tired, and just wanted to rest.

A knock on the door made both the bluenette and the chairman turn their heads towards the door. It swung open, and Barď sauntered with a smile, followed by the other members of the Devil's Advocate. K.A.G. is the group that works with numbers, it doesn't matter if the aspiring member is about as smart as a tomato. The more, the merrier; as they say.

The Devil's Advocate however, is the inner circle of K.A.G., known by common K.A.G. members as their officers. Hazed by the leaders themselves, they are more than just pretty faces. To be a 'demon', you must be smart and cunning.

"Tell me, how did it go?" Claude motioned to the floor, and all the newly arrived demons sat like Indians, with Alois finally sat up to allot more space.

"You should see the fuckers, Dictator." Pluto grinned, but the huge bruise on his cheek deteriorated his naughty features that he shared with Sebastian. Soma leaned closer, with a first aid kit at hand and tended to his damage, slightly cursing under his breath.

"Judging from that," Claude pointed squarely at his face. "It went more violent than usual."

"He just got lucky, sir." the violet-haired male playing doctor defended his friend meekly.

"Then, may I assume that the retard who mocked you wouldn't be able to attend Trestine for a week?"

"Expect a Transfer paper on your desk in Monday." Agni, Soma's boyfriend, bowed politely. He tried hard not to look at the Dictator in the eye. After all, his loyalty lies with Sebastian. Judging from the supremo leaning heavily at the other leader, he's too far gone to care as of the moment.

"Yow boss, can I have some of Sebby's tea leaves?" Pluto asked, but Claude frowned and shook his head.

"Not now. Take X or kush but not this shit. Look at your cousin here, so peaceful and high."

"And horny." Sebastian looked up and gazed at him with foggy vermilion pupils. Trying to emphasize his point, he rubbed his tone body against him like a needy cat, not minding the audience who gawked at him stupidly. "You'll help me out, please? It's **hard** to be beside you, coz you're damn too sexy for your own good."

"Shall we offer you privacy, Dictator?" Aleister, the smartest in the Health Department at Trestine said with a light smile playing on his lips. "Though of course, it would be so nice to stick around and watch this piece of art unveil right before our mortal eyes."

"The porn would be wasted; I think that's what you want to say." Drocell mumbled blankly. He's already rubbing some white powder on his gums, testing if the coke supplied by Lau is good quality. The nerves being numbed by the drug confirmed its the stuff, so he proceeded to arrange the rest into neat lines.

"Junkie." Ciel rolled his eyes, but crawled close by to observe his senpai as he inhaled through a rolled Benjamin. "Feels good? I only take X."

"I think I like this better." the orange-head art student looked at him at the edges of his eyeliner rimmed eyes. "X makes me horny as hell."

"You know I'm here for you." Pluto wrapped an arm at his waist, his lips puckered as he plant small kisses on his classmate's milky neck. "I'll help you with your unearthly urges."

"Was that supposed to be sweet? I think it's lame." came the very warm reply.

"I want to try too!" Soma jumped happily, but was pulled close by his lover.

"I don't think you should, babe."

"Sweet young love!" The enthusiastic Druitt hugged himself close and pretended to shiver. "What I wouldn't give to experience such fervent attention!"

Claude massaged his temples and tapped the back of his drunken sweetheart (who still insists on a hardcore sex with voyeurs). Yup... his demons are getting along with the newbies pretty well, if Ciel watching Drocell and Pluto snort coke and Alois having a tongue battle with the 'loveless' Druitt is any sign.

Friday's going to be great, now that they are more or less a solid group.

* * *

"So, is it the leather shorts?" Alois Trancy held up the apparel at his best friend's face. The latter was sporting a scowl, as he rested on top of the pink bed with marshmallow mattress and pillows. "Or is it this awesome sequined-"

"Will you fucking choose already?!"

"Leather it is!" he skipped happily to his walk-in closet.

The theme of his night: **Blonde Domination.**

* * *

"So... " Barď popped his head out of the car, eyes moving up and down. "Looking good Ciel."

The youngest demon was wearing tight black jeans and stripped long sleeves in black and white. Blue and black Vans was a head turner, and the dirty blonde liked how white nerdy glasses completed his look.

"And Alley... "

The other newbie wore tight leather shorts that left almost nothing to imagination and a leather vest. He cocked a brow along with Finny as he noticed the thigh high socks and dark ankle wedges that suspiciously looked as though it belonged to a stripper.

"Shall we drop you off to the nearest BDSM club?"

"Fuck it." the scrutinized teen entered the vehicle. At super sonic speed, it flew through New York's busiest streets, with Finny taunting the traffic cops with his middle finger.

In less than 15 minutes, they arrived at Ash's place. A futuristic 2-story building in pristine white and lilac. No garden to compare to their chapter's, but as far as Alois had known, it has an infinity pool at the backyard. Kesha's Supernatural blared noisily and Ciel can only guess that the actual place is vibrating furiously like a broken sex toy. A few shots of Johnny Walker calmed the four demons, before they decided to explore the outside world.

"Hey, biatch."

Sebastian surprised Ciel with a tap on the shoulder. Apparently, they just arrived. Claude locked the door behind him, not wearing any glasses and he wore his hair with tiny spikes like a Final Fantasy avatar. That was enough to disguise him from being recognized by his subordinates, and if it weren't for his boyfriend, Finny would've wondered who the hell is the cute guy in jeans and black Topman T-shirt.

"Did you fucking talked about this?" Dictator furrowed his brows as he simultaneously turned his eyes from his lover to Alois.

**Blonde Domination: Fail.**

Alois gritted his molars upon seeing his supremo's outfit. Leather pants, knee high black stilettos, body hugging cotton shirt in black and spiked collar.

Both of them had the Dominatrix look. But Sebby pulled it off a thousand times better.

That smirk is already evidence that he knows it all too damn well and is going to rub it on his face.

* * *

**I knew it! You should've stick with the sequins!**

**Reviews are so beautiful, it makes me cry and write sluttier. No reviews, however, forces me to write the other fics that are more loved. I have 4 in-progress fics that move only if people review. So basically, I'm blackmailing you *maniacal laugh***

**So, I am giving away one-shots! ****_Read Fingers Intertwined and answer the question in a review at the bottom of the last chapter, and I'll write you any pairing, any fetish, from any anime that I have listed there_****. I'm only taking 3 requests in one week so hurry! Before school comes around!**


	3. i LOVE FANFICTION

**So yeah, I posted a new one shot called Crazy Kids: Bartender for Takeout in honor of my new readers and those who won the one-shot contest I held.**

**Apparently, some bitch called Eliminator Forum decided my story should be reported, and added it to a community along with thousands of others. For mods or whatsoever. I am really not sure.**

**I'm posting this to say that I may be forced to delete all of my stories here and move to deviantart, where bitches with nothing else to do are rare, and where people can actually write what they want to write.**

**it's all about freedom of expression. Writing is an art, just like 120 Days of Sodom and Children of the Eye. It should not be censored, or hindered, unless the writer caught an innocent reader unaware. All of my fics have warnings in it. ALL OF THEM. And believe me, I've read worse, from bestiality to necrophilia to paraphilia, to grammar nazi's and I make it my business to judge? NO! And neither should everyone. Just because someone is a better writer than you, it doesn't mean you should be bitchy and bitter.**

**In all of my fics, i pour my heart and soul to them. I don't even have my own computer, and I spend lots for an internet connection. Yet, I continue, because I feel that I should share in my fandom, that I should write not only for my satisfaction, but for my readers as well. Handful as it may.**

**I need a break, and as protest to what had just happen, I wish that people who had fics, people who believe in freedom of speech, should post a similar chapter. Shall we wait for a wipe out of fanfics just like what happened on 2012? SHALL WE LET THEM TRAMPLE ON OUR FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION? I THINK NOT.**

**IF YOU LOVE WRITING, YOU WILL ACT NOW.**

**IF YOU LOVE READING, YOU WILL ACT NOW.**

**SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

**I AM CHIKAY, AKA ULTIMMA GOTHICCA AND I LOVE FAN FICTION.**


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note- yeah, yeah bunny. I'll update your ass so shut the hell up.

Instead of updating 'fingers intertwined' or HSBS, which obviously had more followers than this, I decided to write here. Honestly, forgive me if this is shitty. This is the best I can do as of the moment.

Warning; I wrote this. You know what this means.

Enjoy, or not.

≥﹏≤

"Hey, hey! You, you! I can be your boyfriend!" Sebastian bobbed his head to the beat as the group shimmied their way through the crowded place.

The party is already at full swing, judging from that random girl who showed her boobies to them. The drunken tart blocked their way, lifted her pink T-shirt, and exposed her bare torso, not exactly expecting disgust from the group of gorgeous men.

Claude: raised a brow, before looking away in distaste.

Bard: narrowed his orbs.

Ciel: made a gagging sound.

Finny: covered his eyes with his palms.

Sebastian: stuck out his tongue in a puking manner.

Alois:"was that supposed to be hot?"

"Seriously?" Alois rolled his eyes at the retreating bitch mumbling something about gay and cock sucker. "Thinking that sagging titties is a sight to behold? Excuse us while we bleach our eyes."

"I wasn't supposed to be gay," Finny dragged them to a newly vacant couch, after Sebastian pushed a couple eating each other's faces out of the way. "but men, that was awkward."

"Can I do that?" Ciel pretended to jerk off his invisible dick while swinging his hips. "show my baseball bat to random people?"

"Only if you intend to scar them for life." their Dictator sipped a bottle of beer while observing the rowdy party with critical eyes. "Your size isn't really something to be proud of."

"Haha!" Sebastian chuckled while hauling his ass to Claude's lap. "I doubt that I would feel it, if you stick 'that' inside me."

"You're an ass slut, supremo." the blonde defended the bluenette's dignity with a huff. "You won't feel it even if a 10 feet pole is shoved up on your loose hole. Hey, that rhymed!"

"Congratulations, you get a prize. One way ticket to Neptune. Now get lost." an empty bottle of vodka was tossed to Alois, before a stiletto motioned to the liquor bar by the pool. "Or make yourself useful and get some drinks before I smash your head to the concrete. Chop, chop!"

"Honestly, Sebastian? Stop bullying our members." Claude moved, took the liquor bottle and instead asked a uniformed maid to get them shots. "You're being such a party pooper-"

"Now, I don't recall Ash hiring strippers~ Hello, Cloud."

All heads turned towards that sickly sweet voice dripping with malice. A tall, tanned lady with huge bonkers struggling to fit inside her short maid uniform posed in front of the Devil's Advocate officers. Silver hair was tossed, and mauve lips puckered as equally shaded eyes scanned the boys with intricate grace.

"Long time no see, Hannah." Claude wrapped an arm around his boyfriend protectively while smirking at his ex, at least in the lady's view. The bitch didn't even know his real name. "Why should he? You're already here. And nice outfit, BTW. Now, do your job, and get us 6 shots of tequila and some X please."

"So that's why you're not calling me." Hannah raised a haughty brow while Sebastian fought back her gaze with a glare. Another clingy pair of tits who can't forget his Claude after a nice, long screw. "You turned gay."

"Well, yes actually." the topaz-eyed male snuggled against him, and both Alois and Hannah rolled their eyes respectively at the display. "Gay and in love. Always had, always been."

"And us? What was that about, Cloud? An effing one night stand?!" her voice raised an octave, deliberately pissed at the man who was nonchalantly accepting a drink from a 'real' maid.

"Well, yeah?! C'mon now, princess. You don't even know my last name."

"Isn't it Hornette? That's what you said!"

"I- Lied? Suck it up, sugar. I don't like eating pussy anyway. Find someone who can lick that cunt real good and shit."

"You cock sucking asshole! I swear, you Cloud Hornette, I'll make you pay if it's the last thing I'll do!-" she slapped the shot glass from the black lacquered nails, the liquid spilling at Ciel's stripped long sleeves. The bluenette grimaced, standing up suddenly in protest.

"You bitch! It's my favorite shirt!"

"-Don't even think about lurking around Trestine! I am an official of Angelus Fraternity! How dare you to cross me!" she spun around and marched away from them, ignoring Ciel's profanity. "Faggot!"

"Eat shit whore!" Ciel screamed back, not really caring that the 'whore' was already disappearing among the crowd. Finny opted to pop 'candy' in his mouth, while Bard and Alois peaced out in favor of calling their other members over.

That twink. Angelus huh!

"Ciel, she's gone." the crimson-eyed demon chuckled in that velvet voice, wrapping his thin arms around Claude's neck as his leather-clad thigh was smothered with gropes and caresses. "You can chill out, kitten."

"Who was that, Dictator!? I demand you to explain or it's gonna be my turn to bitch out," he huffed and slumped back to his place.

"Just some girl. Fucked her once, never looked back," the chairman huffed and turned his gaze to the approaching members, taking in their appearance with a pride of a father.

"Aleister, Drocell, everyone... Hot as an oven I must say."

"I think, it's not sensible Dictator... Picking a fight with the 'Fuck hole' of Angelus..." the blank face was adorned with blue eyeliner and a butterfly painted intricately on the left side of his cheek. He sat on the clean, carpeted floor, nursing a glass of whisky and packs of ecstasy. Aleister, Agni, Soma and Pluto followed the suit, while Bard, Finny and Alois returned to their respective spots at the couch.

"Fuck hole?!" Sebastian screeched, not bothering to hide the amusement from his velvet voice.

"Annafeloz*... Her last name means fuck hole. Don't you know?" Soma grinned, punching fists with the supremo as his boyfriend pulled him closer. Both wore uninteresting jeans and shirts, in contrast to Drocell's high-collared wool jacket on top of a whimsical 'puppet' outfit and Aleister's overdone preppy getup.

"Suits her well. Bitch," Ciel declared. "Now I'm all wet and sticky, what was in that stupid drink?"

"No clue. Hey Aleister, aren't you friends with Ash?"

"Indeed!" The hyperactive male nodded while gesturing dramatically. "I've been good friends with Ash Landers since childhood! Good times we had shared, from first kiss to that time in the summer camp to that night where he's naked-"

"Spare us the details, heart." Alois waved, grabbing Pluto's drink and finishing it with a gulp. "Why the hell are you one of us if you're such good buddies?"

"Well, it's because I cannot return his feelings that way. I mean sure, sex was good. Commitment however, is a different matter."

"So, who topped?" The red-eyed albino leered, oblivious that his drugged beverage was snatched from his hand.

"Of course, I'm the Tachi*! No hell would I let him touch this ass!" the medical student finally ditched the fancy talk with a glare.

The group groaned in unison, with Finny mumbling a 'finally' under his breath. It's obvious that they appreciated the 'normal' speech better than the old school English Druitt insisted on using.

"So, oh-so-manly Aleister Chambers Druitt, sir. Can you think of a perfect way to unmask your friend?" Claude leaned closer as he lowered his usual tone. "Look at him. He looks as if he's running for US president at the next election."

True enough, there was Ash. Side by side with his younger sister, Angela(whom he was rumored to be sleeping with); they were shaking hands with random guests who dared to greet them. Hannah was with them too, accompanied by purple-haired triplets and a noisy blond freshman who insisted to be called Lizzie.

Ugh. Ciel mentally face palmed and accepted the beer offered by Sebastian.

"Oh, em, gee... Like, is that your ex, Ciel?" his very nice, kind and understanding best friend who can keep a secret to himself literally yelped his biggest regret of all time. "I can't fucking believe this shit. It's Elizabeth!"

"Your ex?!" Sebastian was shocked for the second time of the night ('Fuck hole' was obviously the first, duh), momentarily stopping his grinding-my-crotch-on-Claude-to-the-beat. "Hohoho, kitten. That chick's a slut at its finest."

"Isn't she?" Alois laughed, taking another shot of whisky from Pluto. "Ask me why they broke up."

"Why?" both Claude and Sebastian held their breaths. If it's from Alois, it must be a one hell of a juicy scoop.

"I fucked her. That's how."

"No way!" Soma's eyes widened like saucers. Alois, the gayest gay of the gay fraternity for gay people managed to raise his flag, for Lizzie?

"That's how we met in the first place." Ciel supplied, knowing there's no other way around it. "I caught the two of them, Alois apparently didn't know she's taken. I ditched the slutty blonde and eloped with this other sluttier blonde."

"I love you too, Ciel!~" the sluttier blonde tackled him and peppered kisses all over his neck, not even budging at the struggles from the bluenette. "But, seriously. I was on a dry spell that time. I would've fucked anyone."

"You're not on a dry spell, and you will fuck anyone regardless, Trancy." Agni spoke for the first time since that night, confirming his existence finally. "Let's not be shy here. Bros before Hoes. We'll love you, no matter what."

"Uhmm... Phantomhive, why the hell did you date her in the first place?" Bard tapped his shoulder, not minding Finny's head resting on his lap.

"She practically forced herself unto me, I swear." he shuddered at the memory of his 'lost love', the sweet old days of the curly blonde chirping frantically near his ear; calling at 3am to check if Ciel's cheating; and being forced to have sex with her. "If it weren't for peer pressure, I wouldn't even be near that thing. His brother was my friend back in highschool, so it's pretty obvious why I can't say no."

"You know the funny part? When Ciel caught us, he contacted me after 3 days to say 'thank you', that's the craziest shit ever, right?"

The group nodded in unison at the blonde in leather. It was indeed as insane as the fact that him and the supremo wore matching outfits tonight. Although admittedly, Sebastian's pumps gave gossip queen a run for his money.

The frat boys decided to party as usual, with Alois and Finny waltzing to the dance floor, and the rest of the team snacking and drinking like a Viking while looking around and eavesdropping on conversations. Nothing Angelus related. Big surprise, since this was supposed to be a chapter gathering.

They're quite too careful. He shifted on Claude's lap and watched secretly, not liking how some people would discreetly glance at their direction. Even the party's too toned down.

"Don't drink the vodka!" Aleister suddenly spat the liquor and spilled the rest on the carpet, quickly pulling Sebastian's and Ciel's glasses with him. "Someone laced it with weird chemicals. I can practically taste metal on my tongue."

"Dammit. Look to your right. Bitches coming at us..." Agni popped a few bones from his fingers while Sebastian finally lifted himself from Claude's lap to face the incoming assault. "Ciel, take Alois. Bard, take Finny. This isn't looking good."

Touching the bump on his pocket, a small flick blade for self-defense, he dashed towards the blonde. Taking the groggy teen by hand, the bluenette ignored any protest and his own pounding head and madly dragged him to the exit. One last look at their brothers, he knew they will win the riot.

"What the fu-"

"Not now, Trancy." A cab halted and address were quickly dictated, he forced the other male inside and whipped out his phone.

"This is Phantomhive. Dictator and Supremo needs back up, I repeat. We need back up. Call the rest, Joker. Angelus chapter. Out."

"Ciel~ I'm horny!" a leg made its way to his thigh, half riding him awkwardly while his best friend crawled towards him for a hug. "Let's have sex."

This is going to be a long night.

(﹏)

*Fuck hole- I got that from Alois's Ova, where Claude threatened Hannah to know her place.

*Tachi- gay term for seme. got that from reading too much yaoi.

So, no interesting stuff yet. I just kinda explained stuff and stuff... Maybe coz I'm having this awful block.

Review, and tell me what kind of butt sex would you like next chapter? and no, Inujuju. I didn't forget my promise. wait for me, please?

Sorry for the 'no sex'!


End file.
